You Should Be Here
by Ms.ILoveAnime
Summary: All he wanted was for her to come back to him,so everything could go back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Title: You Should Be Here

Author:MsILoveAnime

Rating:T

Summary: All he wanted was for her to come back to him,so everything could go back to normal.

Character Pairing: Uchiha Itachi & Haruno Sakura

Date Started:December 20,2015

* * *

 **Here is a quick little two-shot while I'm brainstorming ideas for Chapter Six of Interlude**

* * *

Uchiha,Itachi was a man that never backed down from a fight. it was coming from the most powerful ninja that was the head of this village or if they were just now coming out of the academy,but when it came to Sakura Haruno,He would be quick to throw in the white towel because he knew that she was the type to play those dirty tricks that she undoubtedly had learned from the none other than the fifth Hokage herself. Though their little fighting session would end up with the sprawled on the forest floor,making out very heavily. Itachi quickly concluded that he would never the less stop training with the medic unless they were both absolutely positively sure that they were both being serious.

A low but soft sigh passed through Itachi's lips as he walked up the stairs to the apartment that they had been sharing over the last couple of years. Reaching into the various pockets of his jounin jacket to retrieve his house keys. It took him a good minute to actually find his keys before he slid it into the lock and with a slight turn of his wrist,He listened as the lock gave away and allowed him entry into their humble abode. As he stepped over the threshold of the door,Itachi noticed that it looked as if every single light in the apartment was on.

"Sakura"Itachi called out as he slid off his shoes and began making his way further into the apartment. Looking in the living room,He noticed that it was completely empty. Glancing over to one of the couches he noticed her white medical jacket threw carelessly across the back of it.

"She's here but where"Itachi muttered before he heard the slight clattering of something,as it came from the kitchen. Pivoting on the balls of his feet,Itachi made a bee-line for the kitchen. Once he spotted the medic,He froze on the spot. There sitting at their dining room table sat Sakura with her head pressed on the table with several bottles of sake on the table and one under the poor medic's death grip.

"Sakura"

Itachi listened as what sound like an incomprehensible grunt escaped the medic's muffled mouth. Exhaling deeply,Itachi walked over to Sakura and didn't even have to inhale deeply to smell the highly expensive sake,that she had undoubtedly gotten from Lady Tsunade as a wedding gift, that seemed to leak from both the bottle and from Sakura. The glimmer of something caught Itachi's eye as he looked up and noticed that Sakura's wedding ring was sitting on the table and not on her finger.

"Sakura why do you have your ring off"

"I'm tired of you Itachi"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes,Itachi reached down and went to pull the medic int a sitting position when he felt her chakra waver slightly with a _Get away or else_ message fully intact. Choosing to ignore the medic,Itachi did it once again and found that she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Sakura,final warning"

Sakura did nothing but waived Itachi off before his footsteps could be hear as he retreated from the intoxicated medic before the sound of pots clattering and water began to run and when she heard his footsteps get closer and closer to her she waived him off again before a large rush of cold water came pouring down her head causing Sakura to sit up uprightly in the chair and swing widly in his direction and while Itachi easily dodged the attack,he could feel the slightest bit of chakra into her hands as they retreated back to her side.

"Get up Sakura"

"No"Sakura muttered as she lifted the bottle up to her mouth again only to have Itachi intervene yet again and this time Sakura's fist caught the wrist of Itachi and broke it in several places. Glassy emerald eyes looked up as Itachi stepped back from her,touching his wrist softly.

"I told you to stay away Itachi"Sakura slurred slight as the chair dragged across the floor and she got to her feet.

"Sakura bathe and go to bed"

"You don't tell me what to do Itachi"Sakura spat as she approached him before poking him violently in the chest. "Ever"

Itachi's glare met Sakura's glassy ones as they stayed staring at each other before Sakura cursed out loud and made her way towards the bathroom,Itachi threw his head back slightly as he sent out a short and silent prayer before scooping up her wedding ring and following her into the bathroom.

"I don't need your help Uchiha" Sakura scoffed as she began discarding her clothes very slowly. Maneuvering pass her,Itachi quickly turned on the water and quickly switched it over to the shower head and soon enough steam quickly began to fill the room. Turning back towards Itachi held his hand out,to help her into the tub but she smacked his hand away before deciding to do it on her own. Sakura braced herself on the wall as she lifted up her legs,which felt like a ton and tried to get into the tub before missing the rim and went tumbling into the tub,Thankfully for Itachi's fast reflexes he had grabbed her just before she hit her head on the hard tile surrounding the bathtub. Shaking his head slightly,Itachi used his other hand and quickly made a clone and watched on as it grabbed a hold of Sakura as he went to get his wrist tended to.

When Itachi arrived back home fifteen minutes later,He found Sakura wandering around the house,naked as the day she came out of her mother's womb spouting nothing but hateful words and any idiot could realize that she was ranting about her husband. Sighing yet again,Itachi made his way and latched onto the top left part of Sakura's arm before steering her towards their bedroom.

"Bed" Itachi spoke as he helped her to sit on the bed. Luckily Itachi had showered before he left before delivering a stack of papers to Ibiki, that way he knew that he wouldn't have to leave her alone again knowing that there was nothing that the medic couldn't do to hurt herself or probably anyone around her. Itachi slowly began to make his way over to their bed as he stripped out of his pants and shirt as safe as he could without aggravating the cast surrounding his wrist. Onyx eyes looked to the left and saw Sakura still sitting on the edge of the bed staring intently at the wall.

"Sakura"

"It's not fair Itachi" Sakura muttered before getting up and making it to her side of the bed and turning her back towards him.

Onyx eyes soften as he realized what she was talking about,Reaching out towards her,Sakura shook his hand off as she scooted slightly away from him.

"It's just not" She muttered again before a soft sob escaped from her lips before it became slightly louder. He could feel his heart harden at her words but he knew that there was nothing that he could do at the moment,All he could do was listen to her as she repeated those words over and over again until she had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Itachi was currently sitting in the living-room with a book in his lap when a loud knock pulled the elder Uchiha out of whatever little moment he was having. Placing the scroll aside Itachi stood up and went to answer the door only to find none other than Shisui standing at his front door with a small plastered on his face.

"I was pretty sure that you were going into work today"Shisui spoke as he bypassed his cousin and mad e his way inside of the married couples home. Onyx eyes followed Shisui's retreating form before he was completely out of sight. Itachi shook his head already knowing that he wasn't going to get anything done with his cousin lingering around,Following the sound of Shisui's footsteps,Itachi quickly found him in their kitchen rummaging through their cabinets for food.

"I'm taking a personal day"Itachi spoke up as he took a seat at the table and watched as Shisui searched on,Itachi was somewhat grateful that he and Sakura hadn't had the chance to go grocery shopping. Hopefully Shisui would take that as a cue to leave.

"You guys need to go grocery shopping" Shisui spoke up snatching an apple out of the fruit basket and taking a seat across from Itachi.

"Hn"

As Shisui started to open his mouth,Sakura came in the kitchen clad in one of Itachi's shirt with her pink locks sitting messily around her head.

"Nice bedhead" Shisui snickered as Sakura flipped him the bird before grabbing the leftover sake bottles from last night and an apple.

"Whoa Sakura,It's only ten in the morning" Shisui smiled as Sakura completely ignored him and made her way towards their bedroom. Shisui turned his head back towards Itachi,who was watching Sakura's retreating form.

"What's with her" Shisui asked as his smile completely disappeared

"She's still coping with the loss" Itachi muttered before turning his attention back towards Shisui

"So that must be why you're wrist is in that small cast"

Itachi nodded

"Maybe you should get her some help Itachi,I don't think I've ever seen her like this"

"I have. She just won't listen to anyone,Not me,Tsunade,Naruto,Sasuke or even her parents"

"Hn. You have to try something Itachi,I don't like Sakura like this"

 _Me either_

After Shisui had bid his cousin goodbye,Itachi made his way back towards their bedroom and found Sakura sitting in the middle of the floor staring at the sake bottle.

"What do you want" She asked never looking back and looking at him

"Get dressed"

"I'm not going anywhere with someone who can't protect me"She huffed

"Sakura"

"No Itachi!" Sakura snapped as she turned towards him "You don't get to play hero"

"Pretend like you're the only one grieving Sakura"Itachi snapped,finally allowing his anger to bubble over and spill out "Pretend like you have to drown you're sorrows in alcohol and hurt those trying to help you. I'm done" He spoke before collecting himself and leaving the room and eventually the house. Once the loud slam of the front door reached Sakura's ears,The tears that she didn't know she was holding in came rushing out as if a dam had burst before she slowly slid onto the cold carpet and laid there as fresh tears flowed down her face.

Itachi knew that he needed to get out of this village and he needed to get out of their now,so it was no surprise when he found himself standing in-front of the Hokage,who was looking out of the window overlooking the village.

"How can I help you Itachi"

"I want-need a mission" Itachi spoke

Naruto turned back towards Itachi and frowned slightly "Is there something wrong"

Itachi shook his head "No sir"

Naruto nodded before walking over to desk and quickly scanning the various amount of papers on his desk. "Ah ha" Naruto picked up the piece of paper and handed it to Itachi.

"The only thing I have worthy of your skill level is a recon and extract mission"

"Who is the target"

"Kumogakure, We have reason to believe that they are plotting to attack Konoha and could be using some of the ninjas, on that list for information regarding this village. I need you to collect as much information as you can and free our allied ninjas if they have the mean to be saved"

Itachi nodded "How long will this mission take"

"A couple of months"

 _Perfect_ Itachi nodded

"I assume you can assemble a four man squad,including a medic of your choice"

Itachi nodded again

"Good"Naruto nodded. Itachi turned to leave the room when Naruto stopped him

"Itachi,How is she"

"Still the same"

Naruto sighed deeply before dismissing Itachi.

* * *

Itachi had arrived home late that same evening,after meeting with the small team that was going to assist him on the recon and extract,which consisted of himself,Shisui,Neji and Ino. He found Sakura sitting up against the headboard of their bed staring out of the window. As he packed his bag,He could feel as her eyes bore holes in the back of his head as he walked back and forth in the room calculating just what all he needed for the mission.

"W-Where are you going"She asked as he voice cracked,evidence of her crying for a good bit of time.

"Mission"

Pink eyebrows creased slightly "I thought you were taking a break from the field"

"I was but I see that we need some time apart from each other so that's what I'm doing"

"H-How long will you be gone then"

"A couple months at the most"

Sakura's head fell slightly "Oh"

"Yeah" Itachi muttered before closing the bags,sealing them off and stuffing them into one of the various pouches on his waist. Walking over to her,Itachi placed a kiss on her forehead before walking out of the bedroom.

"Be safe Itachi" She called out, as he used a nod as an answer to her statement before walking out of their bedroom and out of their home.

Not knowing that this was their final goodbye.

* * *

 _ **Read,Review & Favorite**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction Title: You Should Be Here

Author:MsILoveAnime

Rating:T

Summary: All he wanted was for her to come back to him,so everything could go back to normal.

Character Pairing: Uchiha Itachi & Haruno Sakura

Date Started:December 20,2015

Date Completed:

* * *

 **(I'm a little early here in the U.S but) Merry Christmas Everyone and I've just randomly decided that I wanted to try to make this into a three chapter story only because I was anxious to put this chapter out and if you see errors,I'll fix them along down the line. So Enjoy 'You Should Be Here'**

* * *

Three long and very antagonizing months had passed by leaving Sakura Uchiha in a small state of worry. These months wouldn't of been so horrible if she had or could maintain contact with him,Every-time she would gain the courage to contact him,her brain would remind her of that day and would simply nag her with those words

 _If he really loved you,he would be here instead of off on a mission_

She knew that the small fight that they had was completely unnecessary but she wouldn't be a Haruno if she didn't fight her own battles whether they were intentionally or by pure accident and to tell the truth,She was actually hurting maybe not physically but spiritually and mentally. It wasn't hurting her to say that she actually missed the man. She knew that Itachi could get on her nerves with the things he did and she could be the same way. Compromise, that was what made their relationship/ this marriage work. Shaking the lingering thoughts out her head,She began to focus on the task at hand, which was having an uncomfortable lunch date with none other than Uchiha Sasuke. The youngest of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha quickly approached her as she began making her way home,from a very short shift at the hospital. It was clearly evident to see that he was fed up with the way that his sister-in-law was acting and how she would submerge herself in a way that had undoubtedly been passed from her former mentor. So Sasuke,being the man that he was,knew that he had to do something or else risk losing the pink haired medic for good.

"Sakura" Sasuke spoke up gaining the medic's attention

Sakura looked up from her menu to see Sasuke as he stared at her with such an odd look on his face.

"Is there something wrong" Sasuke asked

She shook her head,while debating to whether voice her concerns to her brother-in-law before giving him a simple No.

"Don't lie. I can see that something's troubling you" Sasuke spoke glancing around the small restaurant and somewhat empty restaurant.

"I- Sakura bit the bottom of her lip before continuing-You're brother is having an affair"

Onyx eyes widen slightly as stayed locked on the medic as she turned her attention back towards the menu.

"W-What."

Sakura sighed "I'm not stuttering Sasuke,You're brother is having an affair"

"How do you figure that" Sasuke asked trying to regain his composure.

Sakura shrugged "It's just a fact."

"That's a strong fact to just be sitting on Sakura."Sasuke voiced as he continued to watch her.

"It's a strong theory when you have ample amount of proof to back up it"

"What kind of proof"Sasuke asked

A long sigh escaped through Sakura's lips as she laid the menu down and began to stare Sasuke down"When your brother was home,I had suspicions that Itachi was stepping out on in our marriage."

"That doesn't sound like Itachi."

Sakura shook her head "You're brother is the type to deny a lot of things Sasuke,and sometimes I can't tell whether Itachi is telling the truth. So I trailed him."

"Did you find out anything"

Sakura nodded "He had been meeting up with this woman twice a week at the same time for the last month or so"

"Did she look like someone you knew"

She shook her head "Sasuke I'm a medical ninja,you don't know how many faces I see during my work shifts."

Sasuke had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, "Did she at least seem somewhat familiar" Sasuke asked

Sakura shook her head "I don't know any woman that has dark red hair and dark rimmed glasses"

"Hn. And you didn't think to ask Itachi on what was going on"

"I did,one night while in his office"

"And"

"He told me that it was nothing I should be concerned about and that I should trust him."

"So if he wasn't giving you any answers,Did you try and confront the woman then"

Sakura nodded"I tried but once I managed to track down to some edgy coffee shop,where Itachi and her usually met at, but somehow she must of manged to sense my chakra because when I turned the corner,She was already gone"

"That doesn't necessarily mean that Itachi was cheating Sakura"

She shrugged at him "What you call coming home at two and three o'clock in the morning Sasuke,I know that your father didn't call a clan meeting and I know that it couldn't be anything work related."

"Maybe it could be something else Sakura"

She shrugged "I could really care less at the moment Sasuke,You're brother can do whatever he wants to do I don't wanna be dragged down by whatever games your brother is playing. I have too much on my mind at the moment and it doesn't concern your brother at all."

"Maybe you should of talked to him instead of blowing up like you did Sakura,At least he deserved that"

Sakura scoffed as she turned her attention back to the menu. As the two Uchiha's sat in silence and waited for their server to come, As several minutes passed by,Sakura couldn't help but to get this nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't a sick feeling, it was as if she could feel like something bad was going to happen and it was going to happen soon. When she looked up from the menu, she figured that Sasuke was feeling the same way because he when he looked up at the medic and his onyx eyes met hers,she could clearly see a frown on his face and it wasn't the one that he would usually wear when he was surrounded by unwanted company or something was irritating him but before Sakura could open up her mouth to ask him what was wrong,two anbu operatives appeared before them dressed in their normal anbu attire minus the cloak.

"Uchiha Sakura and Sasuke"

"What's going on" Sakura asked as she quickly felt her appetite leave her completely.

"You two need to come with us,The Hokage would like to see you"

Sasuke and Sakura both eyed each other before Sakura reached into her pouch and placed the bills onto the table and in a blink of an eye the four ninjas were gone. When they had made it inside of Hokage's tower and inside of Naruto's office. Sasuke and Sakura found Naruto with his back towards the two Uchiha's as he stared out of the window,which looked over the peaceful village.

"You summoned us"

Naruto nodded as he continued to look out of the window, As a medical ninja and the wife of the prodigy child of the Uchiha clan,Sakura was quickly taught from the get go about studying a person's body language. A person's body language could easily tell how a person was feeling at the moment and could allow the next person to anticipate their enemy's next move and judging by the way Naruto's right leg was fidgeting slightly and the straightness of his back something was clearly going wrong either in this village,on a mission or an uprising from one of their many enemies. As Sakura opened her mouth to speak,A small cough from someone else in the room causing both Sasuke and Sakura to divert their attention to them. As Sakura looked away from Naruto's form, She looked to the left of her and found Shisui standing in the right back corner of the room with his head down as if the carpet in the room was simply fascinating.

"Is there something wrong" Sakura asked hoping to get an answer out of either of the two men but didn't. Racking through her brain,Sakura tried to recall a conversation that she had when she was sitting in the nurses lounge one Friday morning. Some nurses were rambling on about tending to shinobi,who were getting ready to head out into the field. Shaking her head of the memory,She turned her attention back towards Shisui and watched as his hands,which where hanging by his side, as they curled into a fist then opened back up then curled back into a fist and repeated that cycle, in what seemed like an irritated manner.

 _They were all on a mission_

"Shisui what's wrong"

Shisui shook his head as he refused to look at her and as if a bulb went off above her head,Emerald eyes narrowed

"Shisui how long have you been back in the village"

"A week"

"Where is he"

"Sak-"Shisui stared before Sakura interrupted him

"Shisui don't play games with me,Where in the hell is Itachi"

"He's been captured"

Both Sakura's and Sasuke's heads whipped up and turned back towards Naruto,who was now facing the three Uchiha's. His face was void of expression as his line of sight stayed trained on Sakura A shaky sight could be heard as Shisui lifted his head up and stared at the former members of Team 7.

"What in the hell do you mean captured,Itachi doesn't just get captured without a reason"

"Saku-

"Or was that the plan to use my husband as bait"Sakura seethed as she took a step towards Naruto,only to have Sasuke reached out to touch the medic before she threw his hand off of her shoulder.

"That wasn't the plan Sakura, trust me" Shisui spoke up causing Sakura to looked back in his direction only to have Shisui to drop his head for a moment before picking it up and staring at the medic as she began to appear red in the face. "Somehow-Shisui continued- they must of caught wind of our plan because one minute we're getting ready to move out to finish the final step of the plan and then the next thing we know we were completely surrounded by cloud ninja's."

"Then what"

"Itachi gave us the order to retreat back to Konoha while he held them off."

"And you listened to him" Sakura snarled

"He is my captain Sakura,I can't disobey an order from my captain"

"For fuck sake,Shisui he's your cousin and the next leader of the Uchiha clan!"

"I know Sakura,I didn't want to leave him but when it comes down to Itachi,you know he would rather have a successful mission even if it meant risking his li-"

"Shut up Shisui" Sakura interrupted as she turned and stalked up to Naruto's desk and slammed her hands upon the desk and the most trained shinobi with the best hearing could hear as the wood cracked slightly under the force,She was placing onto the desk.

"Have they made any demands" Sakura asked

Naruto shook his head as he walked over to his desk and picked up a single sheet of paper. Wasting no time Sakura snatched the paper out of Naruto's hand and read it carefully. Emerald eyes narrowed before looking back at Naruto,who was still staring directly at her.

"They're going to kill him." Sakura asked as she looked up from the paper to her former teammate.

Naruto nodded

"Can't you negotiate with them."

Naruto shook his head before sighing heavily. "I'm sorry Sakura but I can't risk the safety of everyone in this village or given into our enemy's demand for one person."

"Have you forget that Itachi,the same man that you're trying to give up on, has risked his life multiple times trying to save your stupid ass from that damn onslaught from Akatsuki when they tried to extract the nine-tailed beast out of you when he was barely clinging onto both his vision and his life" Sakura almost screamed as she stared into Naruto's eyes.

"And I will forever be indebted to Itachi for that, and as much as Itachi is a good ninja,I'm not willing to take that risk and endanger countless of innocent lives for one man even if he did save my life.

Once that last bit of sentence left Naruto's mouth, he could see the fieriness of her emerald eyes die out only to be replaced with a bit of darkness,as she stared him down where stood. It didn't take a genuineness to know that the medic still hadn't forgave him for that day. Everyone in the room could feel as Sakura began to quickly focused her chakra into her hands before curling her right hand into a fist and slamming in onto Naruto's desk and not only splitting it into half but also sending it several floors down. As two pair of onyx eyes watched the medic,anticipating her next move. As Sakura took another small step towards him,Sasuke quickly stood in-front of the two as his gaze never left Sakura.

"So you're not going to do anything to help him"

Naruto shook his head "I wish I could but I can't do anything without thinking of this village and you know that Sakura."

"Fine" Sakura mumbled before pivoting on the balls of her feet and making her way towards the door.

"Sakura I can't let you step outside of Konoha's gate in the state that you're in"Naruto spoke with such sternness in his voice "I forbid it"

Sakura snorted loudly "Forbid me,What are you my parents"

"No I'm your Hokage, the one that you pledged both your loyalty and your life too and you will abide by my rules"

"Well I know what I need to do then" Sakura muttered as she reached up and untied her hitai-ate from her head and threw it at his chest before falling to his feet"Consider me no longer a part of the Village Hidden in the Leaves then."

"Sakura don't or you're going to make me force my hand"

"And do what Naruto,Put me in the bingo book. I'll be as good as dead once I step inside of Kumogakure so go ahead"

"Sasuke, please try to talk some sense into her"Naruto spoke as he turned his attention towards his childhood rival. Sasuke couldn't help but to look between his former teammates, Sasuke had already made up his mind as he shook his head and untied his own hitai-ate and tossed it along side Sakura's.

"Itachi and Sakura are my family. I won't let anyone hurt then if I can do anything about it"

"Both of you are acting like children,It won't matter,Itachi is scheduled to be executed at midnight. You'll never make it in time."

"Then they'll die along side him" Sakura spoke up as he and Sakura left the Hokage's room,with both of their minds completely made up with absolutely no doubt in their mind. As the two of them stepped onto the streets of Konoha, Sasuke couldn't help but to turn towards the medic,who was already staring at the busy streets of Konoha.

"What if we're too late Sakura" Sasuke asked as Sakura stared off into the distance.

"It's like I said Sasuke. They'll die along side him and I'll follow Itachi to end's of this earth or to either the gates of heaven or hell."

Sasuke nodded "We better get moving then" and again in the blink of an eye,the two Uchiha were gone and heading off towards Sakura's and Itachi's home.

* * *

It was nearing ten o'clock that night when Sasuke had made it back to Sakura's and Itachi's home,As he walked passed the threshold of the home and into their living-room,Sasuke found Sakura sitting in the middle of their living-room floor with a black circle surrounding her with several unfamiliar symbols around her.

"Sakura"

Emerald eyes opened up fully and caught Sasuke staring at her with his hands stuck deep into his pockets.

"What did they say" Sakura asked

Sasuke sighed deeply before he relayed the message from his parents "Bring our son back to us"

Sakura couldn't help but to nod as her in-law request. Every since Sakura could remember,She had been told of the story about how the Uchiha clan was known for having the ' _Curse of Hatred'_ but as she go closer and closer to the Uchiha family,thanks to Itachi, She had learned that not only did they supposedly have this curse but they always prided themselves over power but she could easily tell that there was something else that they held in a higher standard over than power and that was family. Even though other clan's had a strong bond with their families,the Uchiha's took this meaning to another level,meaning that the entire clan was ready to go over hell and high water for one of their own.

"Are you ready" Sakura asked as she pulled herself back into the real world and watched as Sasuke nodded at her. Pulling herself off of the floor,Sakura rose to her full height and motioned him to her side,As he stepped over the black circle,Sasuke could feel the immense amount of Sakura's chakra surged around him,Sakura turned slightly to see that Sasuke was getting uncomfortable by the minute as he stayed inside of the circle. She had meant to warn Sasuke about the affects of the seal. Placing a hand upon Sasuke's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze to reassure him.

"I'm going to warn you now,I know that this can get us inside of the village of Kumogakure but I'm not sure where inside of the village it's going to place us."

"Why aren't you so sure"

Sakura frowned"This is the farthest I've tried to go when using this jutsu"

"Hn"

Sakura tried to muster up a small smile as she began to make the same hand-signs she had etched deep into her brain.

"Sakura"

"Hm"

"Just don't kill me before it's my time"

Sakura nodded "I promise"

Sasuke waited patiently as Sakura finished up the remainder of the hand-signs,he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck as Sakura's chakra began to swirl wildly around them.

"How long til they notice that we're there"

She shrugged "Give or take two minutes"

"Two minutes"

Sakura nodded "Incase you haven't noticed Sasuke but this is a large bit of chakra that I'm pumping out ,so of course we won't have that much time"

Sasuke nodded

"Release" Sakura whispered as she activated the seal,that she had placed upon the center of her forehead when she was still apprenticing under Lady Tsunade. "Sasuke inhaled deeply and hold it"

Sasuke quickly followed Sakura's instruction and in the blink on an eye,the two Uchiha were gone leaving a large trail of chakra that fluctuated around the home.

Break

Sakura exhaled deeply as she collapsed to her knees onto what seemed like a hard and worn stone floor,with Sasuke standing by her side with his sharingan activated. Looking down at the left side of his body,Sasuke quickly noticed that his curse mark had been unintentionally activated and had spread across of his body. Clearing his mind,Sasuke quickly retracted the dangerous curse mark and turned his attention back to Sakura as she sat on the cold hard floor gasping for breath.

"Are you okay"Sasuke asked as he knelt down by her and placing a hand on her back. It took her a moment to respond back to him,which only consist of a nod and a wave of her hand. Sakura had completely forgotten that activating that seal would mess up the rate of her heartbeat and sense of time. She knew there was a reason why she didn't like using it. Taking a moment to collect herself,Sakura looked around and noticed that they were in fact inside of Kumogakure's jail and not somewhere on the edge of the village or in the middle of nowhere. As much as she wanted to celebrate the small accomplishment she knew that they had a mission to fulfill. Rising up to her feet,with the help of Sasuke, She walked over to a wall and inserted a small amount of chakra into her hands and then into the wall.

"Itachi" Sakura whispered as she quickly pinpointed his location

"He is still alive right"Sasuke asked as he took a step towards Sakura.

She nodded"I can barely feel his chakra but yes,He's still alive"

A small smile appeared on Sasuke's lips as he exited the room with Sakura behind him. It took them only a matter of minutes to exactly locate Itachi but nothing could prepare them for what they were going to see. As they stopped in front of the cell that Itachi was in,Both emerald and onyx eyes widen as they fell upon Itachi's body,which was slumped up against the wall with his head hanging down.

"Itachi"Sakura called out as she placed her hands upon the bars and ripped the door right off it hinges and throwing it to the side as the two made it to his side. Sakura wasted no time as she fired up her chakra and began pushing it into the barely breathing Uchiha's body. As Sakura began to work on Itachi,the sound of multiple footsteps could be heard coming into their direction.

"Sasuke I can't move him like this"

"Do what you need to do and I'll hold them off" Sasuke spoke before he ran out of the room towards the approaching footsteps.''Giving her full attention back to Itachi,Sakura began to pour more and more chakra into his system.

"Please Itachi hold on" Sakura whispered as she leaned down and placed a kiss upon his heavily sweating forehead.

* * *

 _ **Read, Review & Favorite**_


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction Title: You Should Be Here

Author:MsILoveAnime

Rating:T

Summary: All he wanted was for her to come back to him,so everything could go back to normal.

Character Pairing: Uchiha Itachi & Haruno Sakura

Date Started:December 20,2015

Date Completed:January 10,2016

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:Sorry for the delay,I think my laptop has run it's course again. I'm going to work my magic on it and try to recover Chapter 6 of Interlude and hopefully try to put it out tonight's or sometimes next week(I pray)enjoy the final chapter of You Should Be Here.(Errors be expected)  
**_

* * *

Warrior. That was the only word that Sakura could use at the moment or could even come up with when it came to describing her husband. If one would gaze upon the form of the eldest of Fugaku and Mikoto children,they would agree with the medic. Uchiha Itachi was the true definition a warrior. Her chakra engulfed her hands with a bright greenish glow,As Sakura began to do a small swept over Itachi's body trying to get a general idea of where she needed to start at to insure Itachi's survival. As she began to make small notes on what had been punctured,broken or ,bleeding her frazzled brain couldn't begin to understand how he was still alive at this very moment.

 _He's an Uchiha. He's too stubborn to die._

Leaving one hand on Itachi's chest,with her chakra still flowing freely in a somewhat patch up manner,Sakura used her other hand to reach up and gingerly touch the side of Itachi's head,which was matted with what looked like dried dirt and blood, and caused a wince to pass through his partly parted lips..Emerald eyes narrowed slightly as she placed her other hand back along side the other one and went back the task at hand. Saving him.

"Itachi"She whispered hoping that he was still somewhat conscious

"Hm"

"Have you been losing track of time"She asked as she pumped more chakra into his body.

"I believe so"

"Have you been losing consciousness"

"I believe so"

"Lovely"

Any medic could tell you for a fact that losing consciousness could never be a good thing when the body had sustained an good amount of damage to it both internally and externally and with Itachi slipping in and out of consciousness couldn't be good for him in the state that he was in. She wouldn't know the extent of damage done to his brain until they got out of this god forsaken village.

 _If they even made it out_

Emerald eyes narrowed as the doubt began to make itself known and plague the young medic's mind just as it did when they were back in Konoha,It was easy for Sakura to shake the doubt out of her head and firmly believe that they would make it in time to save Itachi but now that she had finally laid her eyes on the battered form of her husband,she wasn't so sure about whether Itachi would live through this ordeal or not,Hell she didn't know if she and Sasuke would even make it out themselves..The thought of this cell being the final thing that Itachi would ever see before he died,had Sakura on the brink of tears.

Sakura had to mental slap herself as an uncomfortable silence filled the room while Sakura tried to psych herself back into a more positive mood and get her head back into what she was doing.

"You came"He spoke so low,Sakura had to almost strain her ears to hear him.

Green eyes looked up and stared at an onyx eye as it peered at her"What"

"I-I though I was going to die without seeing your face again."

"I know not to let you die alone without resolving that fight we had"Sakura muttered before returning back to the task at hand."Now shut up and save your strength"

The small and infamous smirk appeared on his lips "Sorry"

"Shut up Itachi,beside I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Why"He croaked

"I-Sakura paused for a moment before a small tear slipped from the corner of her eye-I should be apologizing because if I didn't provoke you,You wouldn't be in this position,Hell none of us wouldn't be in this position right now"

"Sa-

"No Itachi,this is all my fault,If I would of sucked up my pride and lightened my workload like you told me to,I-Her voice cracked slightly "I wouldn't of lost them Itachi" Sakura cried out softly"I wouldn't of lost our babies"

A soft and almost inaudible sigh passed through Itachi's lips as he peered up at his wife.

"I lashed out on you and everyone I loved because of a mistake I made and I'm scared it's going to cost you your life Itachi and I don't see how I'll even be able to go on if you're not in my life. These past three months have been hell Itachi,I miss everything about you Itachi from the things you do like poking my head when I'm being stubborn to rubbing my belly when it's that time of the month. I miss you Itachi so bad and I don't want you to die here,You don't deserve to die here." Sakura spoke as her more of her tears fell down her face as if a dam was beginning to break."You deserve to die by my side and surrounded by our children and their children."

"I know" Itachi muttered as he placed his good hand upon her thigh "But you're going to have to learn"

Emerald eyes didn't bother looking up as she shook her head"I won't let you leave me,Not again."

"Sakura"

He was using that tone again,She knew that Itachi would only use that tone when he wanted her to look up at him and against better judgment she would always look and this time was no exception. Emerald eyes looked up and locked onto his right eye since his left one was swollen shut.

"You'll learn and you'll be okay"

She shook her head "I won't be Itachi,I know I won't be"

Itachi opened his mouth to speak when a rather loud and rather nasty sounding cough rocked through Itachi's fragile body,as he went to cover his mouth small splatters of blood escaped through his lips and landed onto Sakura's cheek.

Itachi watched as her Emerald eyes narrowed before pushing even more chakra into her hands and into Itachi's body.

"This is bad,Your lungs are collapsing"

"Saku-

"No Itachi,I told you that you're not dying here so shut up."

Removing her hands from Itachi's chest,She ran through those familiar hand signs before she bit the tip of her index finger and placed it upon his forehead and watched as a a green diamond appeared upon Itachi's forehead and pulsed three times before going from a bright green to a dull green. Itachi waited a moment as the pain subsided for a moment before speaking"Do you remember when you trailed me all those months ago."

"Itachi now is not the time"She growled slightly

"I wasn't cheating Sakura"He spoke knowing that she was going to try to ignore him to get him to shut up but Itachi needed to clear the air one final time.

"She is a personal jeweler to the Uchiha clan,A woman that I know both on the personal side and the business side, she's the one who helped me put the finishing touches on your wedding ring."

Emerald eyes narrowed"Why were you meeting her"

"Have you forgotten that you completely shattered the gems and the band,when you ran across Naruto that day."

He watched her closely as her emerald eyes widened for a millisecond before narrowing and nodding her head. She don't know how she could forget that day,Sakura could clearly remember the day as if it was yesterday. It had been a typical day for Sakura but on this day she had been slightly more moodier that she normally was when it came around to that time of the month and Naruto being the brash person that he was,decided he wanted to meddle with the only female member of Team 7 which resulted in a hard fist to the face and a one way trip to the other side of Konoha,and she clearly forgot to slip her wedding band off or even slid her gloves on,Her ring had shattered under the brute force of the kunoichi's wrath. Snapping out of the past memory,She sighed softly.

"Why didn't you say anything"

"I was waiting to surprise you on our anniversary"

More tears began to slip down her face "Itachi"

He smile again before the small faded off of his lips and his body slumped slightly. Emerald eyes widened yet again as she placed her hands upon Itachi's chest and began molding her chakra around Itachi's heart and gave it a couple of pushed before it thudded weakly in his chest. Inhaling as deep as he could,He blinked once before his vision began to focus back on Sakura's form again.

"Did I just"

Sakura nodded "Yes now shut up"

"Hm" Itachi muttered before using his only good hand and reached into his pants pocket.

"Itachi please stop moving" Sakura pleaded softly as she tried to focus on repairing the damage around his heart and lungs"Whatever it is,It can wait"

"It really can't"

Pulling his hand out of his pocket,Itachi quickly retrieved whatever he was looking for and held it in-front of Sakura. Sakura's line of sight shifted from Itachi's chest to the object that he was holding in his hands. It was safe to say that Uchiha Itachi was a man of good taste. The ring was absolutely beautiful. The band was made up of what looked as if it was an antique white gold/platinum color with an large square shaped diamond,With onyx side stones around the square shaped diamond with some small diamonds on the band itself. With intricate carving of kanji the band.

"What does it mean"She asked softly.

"Forever."

"Itachi it's beautiful" Sakura muttered

"Just as you are my blossom" He muttered as he slid it on it's rightful place. "You won't take it off this time will you"

She shook her head "Never"

"Hm"

"Itachi"

 _Sakura could feel that nagging feeling in the pit of her soul and heart._

"Yes"

 _This was it_

"Promise me something"

 _Their final goodbye_

"Anything"

"Promise me,You'll always love me no matter what I do"

"I promise"

"I love you Itachi Uchiha"

"And I love you Mrs. Uchiha"

Leaning her body closer to him,Sakura placed a long awaited and past due kiss upon a man that she called her lover,best friend,provider,caregiver,teacher one last time before Itachi drew his last breath on this earth. As her keen sense of hearing picked up that last and final thud of his heart,Sakura felt the small hole, that had appeared when he had set foot outside of their bedroom, suddenly triple in size.  
 _  
Uchiha Itachi was gone._

Pulling her face away from his,She laid her head into his chest and cried. She could feel as his warmth slowly left his bruised and battered body nor could she hear the sound of the approaching footsteps or even see the look of pure emptiness in Sasuke's eyes as he stood in the doorway of the cell and watched the moment between the lovers. He was slowly coming to realization that he had just lost the only two people he confided in.

Sasuke wanted to disappear. He wanted a hole to appear out of nowhere and swallow him whole just to prove to him that his older brother wasn't dead but in fact alive. He wanted that to happen so desperately but knew that everything at this moment was happening for real and there wasn't anything that he could do to change that. Deep within the subconscious of his mind a voice could be distinctly heard repeating the same word over and over again.

 _Kill._

Sasuke knew that from an early age that he couldn't give into temptation but he had nothing else to hold on to the moment,seeing that his brother had died and that Sakura would soon fall alongside her lover, and against his better judgment he gave into it. Sparing one more glance in his brother's direction,Sasuke turned and did exactly what it wanted him to do. It took Sasuke exactly an hour to slaughter everyone in Kumogakure and when it came to the children,Sasuke listened over and over again as each of the parents pleaded for their children's life asking to make their death sufficient instead of their children's and the only thing Sasuke could think of was that' _No one bothered to save him_ ' Before slaughtering them all. When everything was completely taken care of and everyone in the village had been annihilated Sasuke made his way back to where Sakura and Itachi's body were and they began the journey home where they would give Itachi the proper burial that he deserved.

* * *

It had only been two weeks since the entire Uchiha clan buried their next clan leader,a pair of grieving parents had buried their eldest child, the youngest sibling buried their eldest sibling and a wife had buried her husband. Sakura knew, like anyone who have ever lived knew that this life that they live hold many uncertainties and death could come at any given moment whether they were prepared or not,the only thing that they could do was cherish each and every moment that they had with each other. As she dwelled upon that thought, her emerald eyes closed as her teeth clamp themselves onto her lip as she bit back another wave of fresh tears that threaten to make themselves known, She thought that she world surely have been all cried out since she had laid in the comfort of her brother- in-law arms the previous night and then cried and cried until her body had enough and sent into a deep and fast sleep. She wanted desperately to drown her sorrows in the best way that she knew but the sake bottles that had been given as a wedding present and the ones she had procured during the grief of losing their babies,were sitting in the garbage..Alcohol was a contributing factor in that fight,that pushed Itachi away and into death's hand and Sakura made a vow that she would never touch another bottle so long as there was breath in her body.

"Sakura"

Bloodshot emerald eyes opened,blinked several times before they fell upon the man standing in front of her. A man that wouldn't even bother to help save the life of her husband,who was still indebted to him."

"What is it Naruto"

For some unknown reason,Naruto had called the medic into his office just as she stepped foot outside of their home,with the intent to visit Itachi's grave before heading off to the hospital to distract herself from thinking about him.

"Is there something I can help you with" She asked as she bit out harshly as she noticed the frown on his face which was becoming a normal thing to see every since the two Uchiha's had came back into the village toting Itachi's body.

"I'm so sor-"

"Stop" She interjected "I don't need your pity or anyone else in this village."

"I know Sakura,I just need to apolog-"

"If you know what's good for you,You would shut up"She growled as her hands clenched into a fist.

Sighing rather loudly Naruto could only nod "Have you heard from Sasuke then"

Sakura shook her head as she recalled the last dinner,or better yet sit-and-stare blankly at each other, dinner that Mikoto hosted a couple of nights ago where Sasuke had explained to the both of his parents and Sakura that he needed time away from this village so he wouldn't do something despicable to the inhabitants of this village or better yet the man that he called a close friend. Sakura didn't bother trying to figure out what could be the real reason for his sudden need to depart Konoha, knowing that it either had to do with coping with Itachi's death or the memory of the hundreds of people he slaughtered in Kumogakure.

A quick sigh from Naruto caused Sakura to pull herself out of her memories"Oh okay. I ju-"A small knock on the door caused Naruto to pause mid sentence.

"Come in"

The door to Naruto's office came open only to reveal a frowning Danzou with two Anbu operatives following closely behind him.

"Is there something I can help you with"Naruto asked as his gaze shifted from Sakura to him.

"Yes" He spoke as he walked up to his desk.

"We just received information that the entire village of Kumogakure has been decimated."

Naruto's blue eyes widen "W-What"

Danzou nodded "I took it upon myself to send a man that I trust dearly to assess the damage and make sure that Kumogakure didn't indeed have any more of our shinobi hadn't been captured in the village and we found the entire village wiped out.

"How in the w- Naruto then cut his eyes back towards Sakura and watched her carefully and ask the question that he had been sitting on for quite some time. "What did you two do"

She shook her head as her gaze never wavered under his intense glare. "We didn't do anything"

"If that's the case then why isn't Sasuke here then,You two have to be hiding something and I demand you tell me what it is!"Naruto growled as his opened hands slammed upon the desk separating the two.

"There is nothing to tell"

Naruto's harden gaze stayed up his former teammate before huffing loudly and running a hand through his hair. "If that's how it's going to be Sakura,You're dismissed." Sakura inclined her head towards Naruto before turning and making her way towards the door.

"Sakura"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned back towards him.

"In-case you have forgotten,You're choices affect not only yourself but every single individual in this village."

Emerald eyes continued to stare blankly at Naruto before turning and exiting the room,leaving the two men alone.

* * *

It was going on well pass midnight when Sakura had finished her rounds on her assigned floor before settling in the nurses station with a book,Mikoto had given to her earlier that day with the intent on causing Sakura to forget about her worries and drown herself into a fantasy world where nothing hurt but she knew that no matter what she would do,Her thoughts would always fall back onto him and knew that they would until she could find something to numb the pain. Emerald eyes looked up as a couple of nurses passed by her and offered a small smile before turning the corner.

"I wish everything would go back to normal"Sakura muttered as she turned in the chair to gaze out of the window at the darkened sky.

"Sakura-san"

Sakura turned slight to her left to see the same nurses that passed her just a couple of minutes ago standing there and smiling at her. "Is there something I can help you two with?"

"Yes. Ino wanted to know if you would like to eat lunch with her"

A pink eyebrow shot up and shook her head slightly. "Tell her I'm okay" She smiled

The two eyes nurses eyed Sakura before nodding and turning the corner yet again. Situating herself in the silence again,She turned back towards the window and continued to gaze out of it and would do so for the next twenty-five minutes until there was a light tap on her shoulder.

"Ino,I really don't have an appetite"

"That hurts to think that you're comparing me to your blonde friend" A voice spoke that Sakura hadn't heard for a while.

"Shisui" Sakura frowned

"Long time no see Pinky"

She nodded

"How have you been"

"Making it" Barely

"That's good to hear"

"Uh huh"

The two sat in silence for a moment until he cleared his throat and began to speak again.

"Sakura I'm really so-"

"Don't Shisui,I'm tired of hearing people apologize"

He nodded "Understandable"

"What are you doing here anyway"

"I came to inform you that every since Uchiha has been barred from being assigned a mission and the Hokage is now talking to Fugaku Uchiha and the other clan elders."

"And this concerns me how?" She asked

"They're debating on whether to put you and Sasuke in the bingo book and locking you up."

She shrugged nonchalantly "Let them do what they want."

"You can't be serious" Shisui exclaimed"Sakura this is your life,We're talking about."

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment as she felt the flow of chakra be disturbed slightly"I am"

"Sakura think of what Ita-"

A loud smack rang out through the silent hallways as Sakura's palm connected to the side of Shisui's face.

"Don't you ever" She spoke in a calm voice "think you know what he would want"

"I'm sorry Sakura" He spoke in a low tone

"You should be"She spoke as she got up from her seat and the walked away from Shisui with tears waiting to be released from their confinements.

"Sakura there's something else"Shisui spoke up as she slowed before stopping all together. "What"

"Itachi's grave has been disturbed,Have you been there today"

She turned back towards him "No,What do you mean disturbed"

"The box that his body was in has been destroyed and his body is nowhere to be found.

Her chakra fluxed again "Why are you just now saying something"

"You're not an easy woman to find and Fugaku wanted to gather all the information that he could before informing you."

Her small hands curled into a fist as she gathered chakra into both of her legs "Is he still with the Hokage"

Shisui nodded "But Sakura I don't think that's a good idea to charge in there"

"Shut up" She growled as her chakra fluxed again "I'm going to give them a piece of my mind whether they like it or not and I'm not going to let anyone get in the way."She spoke before turning her back to him and just as she took a step forward,she felt an odd shift in the air and a shiver that had suddenly washed over her as if someone had just poured a bucket of ice cold water on her before everything around her became unfocused and she passed out promptly.

* * *

Naruto shifted in his seat as the five high ranking members of the Uchiha stood there glaring at him with a glare that he had seen over the many years of dealing with said clan and even though he had been a victim of this glare whether it came from his former teammate or that of the elder Uchiha child that had passed several weeks ago. It made him squirm then and it sure as hell made him squirm even though he was ' _the strongest ninja of Konoha'_

"I don't understand how one could come up with something as idiotic as the agreement you just propose" Fugaku spoke with clear and unwavering authority in his voice "You expect us to allow you to treat our clan after the sacrifices that our clan has made none-the-less of what Itachi has done for you"

"And you have to understand where I'm coming from when I say that no-one deserves special treatment no matter who they are and what they have done for this village."

"That may be true but not only has an enemy country of Konoha has been completely eliminated,You want to push someone who is not even responsible for the said crime, and lock them up so you can make an example out of them" Fugaku spoke with his voice raising slightly "This has to go over you're head,I bet the elders of this clan made the decision for you."

"Enough" Naruto growled "I made the choice on my own"

"I find that highly unlike you since you are still nothing but a child yourself"

"Fugaku Uchiha I will only remind you once to hold your tongue because in-case you have forgotten I am still the Hokage of this village"

"And I know you care too much about Sasuke and Sakura to let that happen"

"I must be the only one because Sasuke is nowhere to be seen and Sakura doesn't even have the decency to defend herself on whatever happened in Kumogakure."

Fugaku opened his mouth to speak when he felt an all too familiar chakra signature as it neared the room where they were currently located in.

"If you want to know what happened,I'd be glad to recount what happened"

The five Uchiha males looked upwards as Naruto turned his body fully and immediately froze in his spot as his blue eyes fell upon the man that shouldn't be here, a man that should be resting peacefully six feet under.

 _Uchiha Itachi_

"H-How"

"There is a more important matter that we need to attend to now,regrading Kumogakure and the status of that of my brother and Sakura." Itachi spoke with an absolutely no nonsense tone.

2 Hours Later

"So that's what really happened in Kumogakure"Shisui spoke as he sat in the hospital chair and looked over to Sakura as she sat up on the hospital bed,fiddling with the IV in her hand. Sakura had spent the last hour or so explaining to Shisui what really happened to the three Uchiha's in their time in Kumogakure.

"Yes,Itachi needed me to fake his death because of the intel that he was gathering on Danzou and Root, He was meeting an ally,a old friend of ours,in Kumogakure.

"So the ambush"

"Was to get the three of you guys out of there so he could conduct business with not only his ally but also with the Raikage"

Shisui nodded "But the main thing I want to know is did Sasuke really slaughter everything and everyone in that village."

Sakura shook her head "All of it was part of Itachi's genjutsu"

"Sakura no one in their right mind can fake the grief that you were going through,How come you suddenly know all of this now"

"When I placed the seal upon Itachi's forehead,He had manipulated my memories to where I would honestly believe that he was dead and so that Danzou or anyone wouldn't be suspicious of my behavior and when he did decided to come back my correct memory came back."

"Seems all so complicated"

Sakura chuckled "Everything is complicated when it comes to your cousin."

Shisui nodded "You're right about that,You look tired Sakura"

"I am,I deserve it" She smiled as she laid back in the bed and snuggled into the covers just as Shisui got up and turned off the lights and left the medic to rest.

* * *

She didn't know what time it was or where she was at, at the moment but she could just feel him, not just spiritually but physically.

"You finally found your way back to me"She muttered as she snuggled closer to his long missed body heat.

"Don't I always" He smiled in her hair

"Yes" She smiled back as she opened her eyes and emerald eyes fell upon his onyx ones "Does this mean you're going to leave me in a little bit"

"Yes but only for a couple of hours,Something about signing some papers about being brought back from the dead" He muttered

"Sounds fun"

"It's really not"

She smiled as she placed her lips on his and just absolutely melted during their kiss.

"Forever" Sakura muttered as she parted from him and yawned slightly

"Yes ma'am. Forever"He muttered before she began drifting off into a peaceful dream

* * *

 _ **Read,Review & Favorite**_


End file.
